All's Fair in Love and War (Adoption)
by Boogalee99
Summary: This is what happens in between books one and two. Some fluff between Luka and Creel, frustration from King Caxel, all the things associated with Dragon Slippers! Expect a fair amount of drama and humor! Adopted from Wandering Seas. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**All's Fair in Love and War (Adoption)**

**A Dragon Slippers FanFiction**

**Hey guys! So, I am adopting this from Wandering Seas. The first six chapters and the idea belong completely to her! I am just finishing it for her. Enjoy!**

**Also, this takes place in between the first and second book, as near as I can tell.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Slippers. In this fic, I don't even own the idea! Credit goes to Wandering Seas and Jessica Day George.**

Chapter 1

"Knock, knock!" I heard a very familiar voice call out. I turned to see a face that I knew nearly as well as my own enter the shop door, followed by a large, hairy dog.

"Luka! Azarte! I haven't seen you in forever!"

He grinned his familiar mischievous grin at me. "We've been busy. Have you heard the news?"

His grin broadened. "Miles and Isla are engaged!"

"That's wonderful! He's always following her around like a puppy!" I laughed. They had been courting for several months now, and it was about time he proposed.

He looked around. "Where's Marta? And Alle?"

I was slightly disappointed that he seemed more interested in them that in me. "Alle is taking care of her sick aunt, and Marta went to see Tobin. Would you like some tea?"

I was laughing at something Luka had said when I heard a low rumble from my room. "Creel? Are you there?"

"Coming!" I looked at Luka. "Come on; Shardas will be so happy to see you." And with that final word, I led him up into my room to speak with the dragon king in my basin of magic water.

**So, I know it's short. Like I said, the first 6 chapters were done by Wandering Seas. Although, I did make some very slight changes when it comes to wording…**

**Oh well! Read and Review please!**

**~Boogalee**


	2. Chapter 2

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**A Dragon Slippers FanFiction**

**So, here's chapter two!**

**Again, credit goes to Wandering Seas for the first six chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Slippers.**

Chapter 2

"Hello, Creel! Luka, how nice to see you!" a surprised Shardas exclaimer, peering through the enchanted water.

Luka nodded his greeting politely. "Yes, sir. It's nice to see you as well."

"Shardas, what did you want to speak to me about? Or did you just call to say 'hello'?" Not that I had a problem with that, it's just that the last time he had called, he wanted me to bring him a live sheep, and that did not turn out so well.

The dragon chuckled slightly, probably guessing at my thoughts. "No, I actually was wondering if you would come to visit. I haven't seen you since you and Feniul slipped up and told Niva that Velika and I were here."

I looked down at my feet, suddenly interested in my plain but well made boots.

The dragon king rumbled with laughter. "My dear Creel, it's quite alright. They were going to find out sooner or later. Why not then?"

I kept staring at my feet. "I really am sorry, and I know Feniul is too. It was an accident!" Luka laughed under his breath, and I turned to face him, hands on my hips. "And what about this is so funny to you?" He held up his hands in surrender, though I noticed that he could barely contain his laugh. I ignored this and turned back to the basin. "I'm sorry, but I have about a million orders for gowns to sew, and since it's only me, Marta, Alle, and a few other apprentices, I can't really afford to leave them alone with all that work. I really am sorry, Shardas."

He sighed, making steam rise from the small pool. "All right then. I hope to see you sometime soon, Creel."

With those parting words, his image was gone.

~oOo~

Luka and I were just finishing tea when he suddenly stood up. "It's awfully late. I really must be going."

I tried to hide my disappointment as I stood as well, saying, "All right. Stop by tomorrow?"

He smiled. "I hope so."

When he was almost to the door, he hesitated. Turning to me, he said rather timidly, "Creel?"

"Yes, your Luka?" I asked, not really wanting to know what was causing him to be shy all of the sudden.

He smiled at the memory of our second meeting. "I wanted to say…" he trailed off, mumbling. _Oh no, _I thought. _He finally realized that he doesn't want anything to do with a freckled seamstress from Carlieff Town._

Luka looked down at his shoes. "I've wanted to say it for a while…"

_What did that mean?_

"I-I-I love you, Creel." He looked even more determinedly at his feet.

I gaped in astonishment. _He actually loved me? A nobody from the country_?

When he finally looked up, he must have thought that my expression was disgust, because he was suddenly in a big rush to leave. "Well, I must be going… I have princely duties… See ya!" Just as he was about the dash through the door, I caught his arm.

He looked down at me in surprise. _Well, _I thought_, he's gonna be even more surprise soon._

Standing on my tip toes, I pressed my lips against his. His arms instinctively wrapped around my waist as my own went up around his neck.

We finally broke for air, and I smiled softly.

"I love you too."

**So, I know I changed it, but I wanted a little bit more detail with that scene.**

**Credit still goes to Wandering Seas for the idea.**

**~Boogalee**


	3. Chapter 3

**All's Fair in Love and War (Adoption)**

**A Dragon Slippers FanFiction**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been super busy…**

**Anyways, this chapter is one of Wandering Seas', I didn't write it, just edited it slightly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Slippers.**

Chapter 3

Luka and I talked long after his confession. I couldn't believe that he said that he _loved me_. I was having trouble processing the fact that a handsome and kind prince could ever fall for me, a freckled, straight-haired seamstress from the country.

After chatting amiably for several hours, Luka stood up and stretched. "Well, I'd better be going, Creel. Goodnight." He smiled a genuine smile at me, full of love and admiration, and I smiled back, butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Goodnight, Luka." As he began to open the door, I saw a flash of lightning and heard the ominous rumbling of thunder in the distance. A thought struck me. "Luka, did you walk here from the palace?"

"Yes, why?" he asked, puzzled, as he had not seen the lightning.

"It's storming out there! You'll be struck by lightning!" As if to prove my point, the thunder boomed again, louder and closer this time, and lightning flared white light. Rain began to beat on the door and I could hear unsecured shutters banging in the wind.

Luka looked out the window, startled. "I guess I'll… stay a while, then?" He looked to me uncertainly and I nodded.

"Of course. I wouldn't send you out in that storm. I don't want you to get hurt."

Hours later, Luka and I were sitting on one of the couches in the upstairs apartment, trying to stay awake. It must've been late, and we were both yawning as we talked. "So… YAWN… Creel, do you… YAWN… know what… YAWN…" I didn't hear the rest of what he said, because I began to drift away. Soon, my head drooped into Luka's lap and I fell into a deep slumber, with Luka not far behind.

~oOo~

The sun began to seep through my eyelids and I groaned, not wanting to get up. My bed was feeling extremely warm and comfortable this morning. I snuggled my way deeper into the pillow, blocking out all light.

Sometime later, I heard Marta come in the shop and groaned inwardly. A rude awakening was not far ahead. "Creel! Creel, where are you?" I heard her calling as she made her way through the shop.

I heard her shoes thump on the carpeted floor of my room, then a startled shriek followed by a loud crash. "Creel! What…" She trailed off.

I opened my eyes to see what all the fuss was about, and, instead of seeing my pillow and bed, saw the arm of a couch and someone's chest…

I quickly jerked my head up and saw the sleeping form of a certain prince, upon whose chest I had been snoring.

And, apparently, drooling.

I turned slowly and saw Marta, surrounded by dropped bolts of fabric, with her eyes wide and her hands clamped over her mouth.

**So, good? Credit goes to Wandering Seas for this chapter, with minor modifications by yours truly.**

**Please review! I don't know when I will be able to update, but hopefully it will be sooner next time…**

**~Boogalee**


End file.
